The Perfect Weapon
by c0nfid3nt-Hinata
Summary: A twoshot. First chapter is NejixTen. Second chapter is GaaraxMatsuri. A cute fluffy two shot. A weapon's mistress, does she know what the perfect weapon is? Matsuri, does she want to find a weapon? even a perfect one? Ten ten will teach neji.
1. Chapter 1 Ten ten's perfect weapon

The Perfect Weapon

By

C0nfid3ntHinata

**Author's note: This is a like two stories in one![I call it a two-shot It's a Nejixtenten and a Gaaraxmatsuri. The first one is about ten ten and Neji and the second chapter will be about Matsuri and Gaara. Since Matsuri is in this story then it might have some spoilers in it. So read at your own risk! It's about two couple coming together to find the perfect Weapon. Ten ten is a weapon's mistress and Matsuri has grown up hating Weapons. Let's see what fate has in store for them!**

**Dedicated to Katie**

Chapter One

The sound of kunai cutting though the air was all she could concrete on. Beads of perspiration were starting too slid down her forehead. Her eyes quickly scanned the forest. Scattered weapons littered the ground. She jumped up; straining to go higher even though her muscles disagreed. She pulled out her scrolls again and spun them her regular fashion, except she wanted it to be more perfect, more correct. Then she felt her center of balance shift. She gasped. She wasn't going to land in the right spot. Her eyes widened as she started falling in slow motion. Different weapons zoomed past her, barley missing. She shut her eyes and put her arms in front of her to block the rainfall of weapons.

She prepared for the impact of ground but it didn't come. She felt some cuts and scraps, but not the ground. She opened her eyes and shielded them from the burning sun to see what had stopped her fall.

"Ten ten, You need to be careful" She staggered out of his arm on to her weak legs. "Neji, I can handle my self" Ten ten said bitterly then wiped her forehead. "Obviously you can't" He replied. She just grunted and took a seat on the ground for a much needed break. Ten ten watched Neji look around. He walked toward her, stepping on a few kunai, then sat down. "How long have you been training?" He asked. Ten ten swore she almost heard concern in his voice, almost.

"Since this morning" She smirked, hoping to impress him. His features stayed the same so it didn't work. She just shook her head and reached for the closes weapon. It was wind mill shuriken. It was lying under the target. One of the blades was broken off which made ten ten glare at it. She hated it when her weapons broke. That usually came from missing the target too often.

"Maybe you need a new one" Neji said as he examined the shuriken in ten ten's arms. Ten ten gave it a small toss and it landed a couple feet away. "I don't need new weapons, I need to get better" She said as she used a tree trunk to stand up. She was a bit wobbly and her limbs felt like they were on fire but she was determined to get better. Tsunade never quit.

She used that as her motivation and picked up a random weapon and swung it through the air. It bounced of the target and snapped. Ten ten rolled her hands in to a fist and clenched her jaw.

Neji was about to mention needing new weapons but ten ten seemed to know and had already replied. "I do not need new weapons" She shouted and limbed toward the nearest tree to lean on. Neji stood up and picked up the broken shuriken. Ten ten watched him. Maybe he was right. Neji was always right anyway, she just didn't like to admit.

She watched Neji walk toward her and hand out the broken weapon. Ten ten looked at it then up at him. She leaned on the tree a bit more. "Ten ten your not perfect, you won't be able to get it every time" He said. She focused on a patch of ground that has escaped her down fall of sharp kunai and other things. She wasn't going to admit that to anyone.

Neji shook the broken shuriken in front of her even though she seemed unwilling to take it. He put his arm down after awhile and they stood there in silence. Ten ten looked up at him. He was always right. He even looked like he would always be right. Even if she wasn't perfect, he was close enough to it. She took the broken windmill shuriken from his hand.

"There may not be such thing as a perfect ten ten, but there is there such a thing as a perfect weapon?" She said curiously studying what was in her hands. She looked up at the always right Neji, he seemed to be pondering this. She watched him. She knew what he looked when he was deep in thought. She had watched him do this and other things tons of time. She was one of the few people that could real him like a book.

As he thought, she admired him. She had adored his strength and determination for so long that soon she fell for him. He never knew. Know one would ever know. She watched his eyes. Those white eyes seemed endless.

Her thoughts were interrupted but Neji's voice. "I don't think there is a such thing as a perfect weapon" He said. Ten ten tilted her head. Now it was her turn to ponder this. A perfect weapon. It would have to be strong and unbreakable. It would have to be hard to get. It would have to be durable and always stay sharp. It would have to be able to block and attack. It would have to be able to do tremendous damage. At the same time it would be delicate but fierce. It would be the perfect weapon. Is there a such thing?

She started playing with the peeling bark on the tree she was leaning on. "I don't know" She said. She looked up at him again. He was looking at the ground. She could tell he was deep in thought again. She fell to her knees and moved some weapons out of the way.

Neji watch her. She sat down on the grass. Neji sat down next to her. They sat there in silence for awhile. It was a understood silence. Ten ten learned this about neji. He liked the silence. It was comforting for him. She got use to and enjoying sitting with him in silence.

The sun was starting to set and it was casting long shadows. The long shadow of weapons would make a normal person feel a bit odd, but she wasn't a normal person. She loved weapons. _Love_. She glanced over at Neji. He was still almost frozen in time, looking at the setting sun. _love_. It echoed in her head. She looked back out at the sunset. That might be the perfect weapon.

_Love_. It was strong and unbreakable. It was hard to get. It was durable and was always sharp. It could block attacks but it cut like a knife. She knew the sting of love and it did do tremendous damage. It was a delicate and fierce. It was the perfect weapon. But it took the perfect person to use perfectly.

"Ten ten, did you figure out what the perfect weapon is?" She heard Neji ask. She gave a smirk. "Yes" She could see surprise in his eye. "what is it?" He asked. She leaned in a little closer to him and whispered, "It's a secret" Neji raised an eye brow. "You can tell me" he said. Ten ten felt her heart shake and her hands tremble. This would be the perfect moment to confess her love for him. The only question was would she do it.

She looked at his white eyes. Shadows were painted on his features. He was so close to her. Ten ten's head was screaming do it. She wasn't perfect. She moved back. "it wouldn't be a secret if I told you" She looked out to the sunset.

Neji seemed a bit taken back. Ten ten had to admit she liked playing with. It was quiet for awhile. "Please ten ten" Ten ten turned to him eyes wide. She had never heard neji utter those words. "What did you say?" She said surprised. "I said please" She could tell he was serious. "Fine I'll tell you" A smirk dance on neji's face.

Ten ten leaned in and lowered her voice. Neji leaned into to. "it's love" She whispered, her heart beating fast. Neji looked confused. "How is-" Before he could finish, Ten ten pressed her lips against his. At that moment, she could feel all the heat in her body rush to her cheeks. She quickly pulled back. It was dark now. The sun already set. "Love is strong and unbreakable. It is hard to get. It is durable and was always sharp. It could block attacks but it can cut like a knife. It did do tremendous damage. It was a delicate and fierce. It is the perfect weapon"

Her hands were shaking. She was afraid of his response. She couldn't bare to look at him. She just kissed Neji hyuuga. One of the greatest ninjas she knows., maybe even greater then Tsunade.

"Ten ten, did you just…?" She felt like running away. She knew he would reject her. Why sit her and take it? She stumbled to her feet and was about to run when some one grabbed her hand to stop her. She looked back worried. "Why are you running away?" he asked. Ten ten was a bit confused. She never really saw neji act like this. "I-I…the perfect weapon cuts deep" She said trying to struggle out of his grip.

He held on tight. "No one ever told me about this perfect weapon before" Neji said. She was trying both hands to get out of neji's grip now. "Neji I'm sorry I did that, let go" She said. She knew he was going to reject her. She already felt her eyes get watery.

Neji loosened his grip. She stumbled forward a bit, seemed like she was doing that a lot lately. "Ten ten don't go" He said almost pleadingly. After he said ten tne knew she wouldn't be able to leave with out a guilt trip. "Neji, I- I didn't know what I was thinking" She stuttered. Her knees were shaking now.

Then she felt Neji's warm hand gently wrap around hers. "Ten ten I don't know what I was thinking either" She looked at him confused. Then he leaned in and gently brushed his lips against hers. It was a like a dream. He lightly kissed her and ten ten felt like she would faint. Hinata's name passed though her mind. Her thoughts were so jumbled up it was amazing she remembered.

Neji pulled away. She could tell he had no idea what to do next. "Neji, Do you like me like that?" To her the words sounded stupid. They sounded so much better in her mind then when said. After awhile he finally spoke. "I think I do" Ten ten felt her self accidentally smile.

"It's the perfect weapon"

**After notes: Hope you liked the neji ten ten chapter! Now put this on your alerts list so you can read about Gaara and Matsuri's perfect weapon!**


	2. Chapter 2 Matsuri's perfect weapon

The perfect weapon

By

C0nfidentHinata

Author's note: now for the Gaara and Matsuri part! I know some of you are looking forward to this. Like Gaaraxmatsuri, I got a review from her. Also the girl I dedicated this story to. Well here goes. Sorry if Matsuri is a bit out of character. I don't know her all too well.

The fear set in; she held her arms in front of her face and prepared for impact. Some days she just couldn't forget that day. She shut her eyes tighter. The tip of her jouhyou slightly tore the skin on her arm. She felt a drop of blood fall from the cut. She noticed she didn't get the full impact of the weapon and looked up to find the reason.

"Matsuri…" He said letting the jouhyou dangle from his hand. She quickly regained her posture and gave a small bow. "I'm sorry, Gaara-sensei" He gave no response just took a few steps closer. He held out the weapon. "Gaara-sensei, I lost control of it! Then I was distracted and couldn't follow through with the movement…" She said in her defense.

She didn't want Gaara to be mad at her. He did everything the right way on the first try and she still has a slight fear of weapons. Awhile ago she had realized they aren't all bad, but they still bring back memories some times. She was hoping her sensei would understand.

Gaara pushed the Jouhyou in to her hands. "What distracted you?" He asked. Matsuri took her Jouhyou that was pushed into her arms and would the rope around her arm. "Nothing" She said while looking at her shoe. To him she must be perfect.

She tried to turn around but she felt a hand on her shoulder. She knew Gaara got very curious about things and this motion usually meant he wanted a real answer, not a fake little academy excuse. She looked up at him. His eyes seemed to be reading her every moment. It reminded her of when she saw Gaara in battle, those green eyes watching everything and showing more emotion then when he was with her.

He dropped his hand off her shoulder after he made sure he had her attention. Now she knew she had to give an answer. "I saw…My parents being killed…With horrible blood covered weapons" She finally said. She could feel her throat go dry. She only hoped he wouldn't look down on her. If she could, she would control these stupid memories. She had to be perfect for him, at least she wanted to be.

It was quiet for a second. Then she watched Gaara start to walk away, she quickly followed. They walked in silence for awhile then he stopped where a wood practice dummy was. "It's not the weapon's fault, it's the person's fault. Would you be afird of people?" He turned to look at her.

She quickly shook her head no. She didn't want Gaara-sensei thinking she hated him. The question still got to her, what did he mean by that? She had been training under him for awhile and she still didn't get everything he did., but everything he does always has a reason and works out perfectly.

"Although, people could be weapons too" Gaara said turning to the practice dummy. Matsuri tilted her head. It was another thing she didn't understand. "People can't be weapons" She said. Then she watched Gaara punch the practice dummy. He had perfect posture, perfect about of strength, and it went the perfect distance. "A weapon does that, so can people. Are they the same?"

She thought on this. She looked down at her Jouhyou. "No, there not. A weapon doesn't have a choice. People do." Gaara nodded. "I use to think I was a weapon" he said calmly. Matsuri knew of his dark past, she never wanted to bring it up. She felt her heart sink when he said those words. No one should be treated so badly that they think that.

"Gaara-sensi, your not a weapon!" She took a step toward him. "Weapons don't have choices, they do what there told, they break, they sometimes don't work right, then you want to get rid of it" She saw Gaara gazing out into the desert. He was deep in thought, or was he trying to control bad memories like she couldn't do?

"But you do have a choice! You don't have to listen, and you never broke. So no one should throw you away" She said with a sob growing in her voice. This was her sensei and she could see his hurt.

Gaara started walking away. "I am broken weapon" he quietly whispered. Matsuri grabbed the sleeve of his shirt without thinking. Gaara instantly turned around with a glare. "You not a broken weapon, you're the most beautiful, skilled, most perfect weapon!" She said with tears growing in the corner of her eyes. Gaara grunted.

Matsuri knew he hated being touched. Last time she had touched him she had got thrown back by a swarm of sand. She let her hand fall back to her side. She was very surprised with what she had said. "There's no such thing as a perfect weapon" She heard Gaara sensei mutter.

He started walking away. She couldn't let him leave thinking he was a broken weapon. To her, he was always perfect.

She ran and slide straight in front of him. Her eyes were full of tears and her Jouhyou was pressed against her chest. "Gaara…" She said. He gave her a odd look. "Why are you crying?"

She reached out and gently touched his hand. She watched him wince. She was glad he was allowing her to do this. "Because, you're anything but broken" She said. She felt the wind pick up. It brushed her brown hair in her face.

He moved his hand. "To everyone that's who I'll ever be" He gave her another glare but didn't move from his spot. "No…" She moved a little close and one of her tears slid down her cheek. She saw sadness in his eyes.

Gaara put a hand on her shoulder to stop her from getting any closer. Too her he would always be perfect, because _she loved him_. She confessed to herself.

"To me you'll always be the perfect weapon" She said her voice barley above a whisper. She saw the emotion in his eyes that she only saw when he was in battle. "You're afraid of weapons" She glanced at the distance then back up at him. She moved his hand off her shoulder. She wanted him to know what she thought of him.

"Those weapons were useless; I only trust one weapon with my life. The perfect one" She stood on the tips of her toes and gently kissed him on the cheek. She felt him tense under her lips but by then it was quickly over.

She was back in front of him now. She wiped the tear streak from her cheek.

"I love the perfect weapon, you"


End file.
